Cyborg Ninja
}} is an alter-ego assumed by several invidivuals that wore exoskeletons (or ninja suits), usually to conceal their true identities. The powerful exo-skeletons that the Ninja wears is made by the Tokugawa Heavy Industries. The people known to assume this role are: * Kyle Schneider, the leader of the resistance force against Big Boss' Outer Heaven in 1995, and was presumed dead after contact was lost during the operation. He was actually captured by NATO forces and he was fitted with an exoskeleton and went under the alias Black Ninja, the codename of NASA's Extraterrestrial Environment Special Force. While not quite as advanced as the Cyborg Ninja's he can be counted as the precursor to the Cyborg Ninja persona. * Gray Fox, former FOXHOUND member and Big Boss' most loyal soldier, Frank Jaeger'', Gray Fox was supposedly killed during a fist-fight in a mine field with Solid Snake. His body was recovered by Dr. Clark who fitted him with the Ninja Suit. * '''Olga Gurlukovich, the leader of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries during the Big Shell incident wore a powered suit. A double agent working for the members of Dead Cell and the Patriots, her appearance as the Ninja was scripted by the Patriots to recreate the Shadow Moses Incident. * Raiden, who was granted the high-frequency blade from Olga. While on a mission for Big Mama (EVA) to get the remains of Big Boss, he was captured and held in Area 51 and used for experiments. During this time his head was completely severed from his body from the jaw down before Big Mama's resistance group came and rescued him. He was fitted with the cyborg body by Dr. Madnar and given white blood. It also appears he does not wear the suit to conceal his identity like the others have. Weaponry With the exception of Black Ninja, all of the Cyborg Ninja carried an H.F. Blade as standard issue. Gray Fox was also outfitted with an arm cannon which fired explosive energy blasts. Raiden holstered a SOCOM pistol as his sidearm, although he never used it during his time as the ninja. Playable appearances Although the Cyborg Ninja has never been a playable in any of the main MGS games, he's been featured as a playable character in the expanded versions of the games. * In the racing game Konami Krazy Racers for Gameboy Advance, a cyborg ninja, simply called Ninja, is one of the playable racers. * In the VR Disc portion of Metal Gear Solid: Integral, the Ninja is playable in three specialized missions, all taking place in the same storehouse. The goals are destroying several straw targets, killing several Genome Soldiers, and assassinating Solid Snake, who's disguised as a Genome Soldier from the neck downward. These same missions are also available in Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions/Special Missions. * In Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, Gray Fox's exoskeleton is an alternate outfit for Raiden's VR missions. *Although not a playable character, Gray Fox as the Cyborg Ninja is available as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2